


Never Fear the Fall

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [46]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Loftwings - Freeform, fall - Freeform, falling, skyloft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Six: FallOne of the things Sky was taught was how to fall.
Relationships: Link & Crimson Loftwing, Sky & Sun (Linked Universe), Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Never Fear the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

One of the things Sky was taught was how to fall. Not just learning how to walk by falling, but how to fall off Skyloft to land on his Loftwing. Of course, he was at a young age and didn’t _have_ a Loftwing, but he was still taught the rules.

_Never fall at night._

_Never fall farther than the lowest island._

_Never fall passed the cloud barrier._

_Never fall without a Loftwing._

He wasn’t taught to fear the fall—respect the fall, yes, but never fear it. Fear would prevent him from flying, but respect would keep him safe. The sky was a dangerous place, it needed to be as respected as the sea. Wind had mentioned about the Great Sea’s warnings of the ocean, and Sky had mentioned some Skyloftian warnings as well.

There’s _red sky at night, sailor’s delight; red sky in morning, sailor’s warning,_ Wind had said. It was bad to sail when the sky was red in the morning, storms were more likely to happen.

We have something like that as well, Sky said. _Rain in the night: a relaxed flight. Rain in the morning: steering warning._ You never wanted to fly just after rain, or during rain, it was terrible and very wet.

He had never feared falling. It was natural with having a Loftwing. You must fall in order to soar. Whenever you whistled the Loftwing would arrive without fail every time.

Well, almost every time.

The only time he ever feared falling was when Sun pushed him off Skyloft. He whistled but his Loftwing never arrived. She was gone, missing, and Sky was falling to his death. Luckily, Sun saved him before he could reach the cloud barrier, but the fear that wracked his heart was real.

From that moment on, he always had the traitorous thought of “what if my Loftwing didn’t come?” They were taught to never think that because hesitation, especially in falling, would lead to death.

Sky, although he was a Knight of Skyloft, had broken all of the four rules of flying. He has, as everyone has, tried to go flying at night only to be rescued by the night Knights who chastised him for breaking the rule.

After receiving the first map, he had to fall farther than the lowest island in order to reach the cloud barrier. Granted, he did jump off his Loftwing below the lowest island, but that still counted. Along with that, he also fell passed the cloud barrier in order to reach the surface.

And, of course, he fell without a Loftwing both when he was younger and he tripped, and when Sun pushed him off. Yes, he had a Loftwing, but the rule also applied to when a Loftwing was grounded.

Falling, even after Groose locked away his Loftwing, never scared him. He loved the feeling of the wind rushing passed his face as he neared the bright clouds, the sound of the wind deafening almost all other sounds except his shrill whistle, the jolt when he landed on his Loftwing and was able to steer her up into the sky.

As much as he respected the fall, he could understand how some people feared it. He grew up with an insurance that he would be caught, that he would be safe, other people didn’t. His Loftwing was always there for him, and will be, but the rest of the Links don’t _have_ Loftwings.

In their times, _he_ doesn’t have a Loftwing. He had to be more careful now, if something happened to his sailcloth then he would splat against the ground. But his sailcloth was made by Sun herself, by the Goddess reborn, he had put his faith in it every time he landed on the Surface and he would always put his faith in it.

The Loftwings made the fall bearable, and even invigorating. He loved his with all his heart, she was his partner, after all, in more than flight.

As much as he wanted to know, he didn’t think he could bear the thought of where all the Loftwings went when Hylians moved back to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
